Crush
by Lanni
Summary: This story is based on the cheesy game show! Matt's gonna confess his feelings to Sora!....but how? Supposed to be and is a Taiora, with a bit of Mimato (very small though) in the end.^__^ NJoy!


Hey everyone! Lanni here! Here's a little funky story based on the game show, Crush! I'm not a big fan of the show, but this idea hit me while I was drying my hair with a hairdryer while the show was on. Well, here we go! Oh yeah, right, I forgot to mention, a 16 year old can't possibly owe Digimon, unless you're some kinda Bill Gates, which I'm far from being, so ya can't sue me because "Yo no tengo Digimon!". I forgot the Spanish word "to owe" okay? "To have" is good enough, ne?  
  
Crush  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
It was like a blizzard outside! There was snow everywhere, but it didn't fall in a flurry. The snowflakes danced softly to the ground. A 19 year old blonde guy sat in a booth in a small cafe, watching the white fluff fall. The hazelnut coffee aroma rose and filled his nose with a warm feeling. Time was going so slow for him. His face was calm, but his mind was filled with millions of thoughts and his heart was overflowing with even more millions of emotions. *I can't get my mind off of you. Just seeing you makes my heart skip a beat, but not being with you makes my heart crush inside. How the hell am I gonna tell you how I feel? When I tell you, I want it to be perfect. Totally perfect* He looked at his coffee and took a long sip. "Sora...." he sighed.  
  
"Matt!" A brown haired guy about the same age came into the cafe. "Hey you! I knew you'd be here! Your band called me up when you didn't show up for practice today. That's like, what, 3rd time this week? And somehow, I always find you, sitting here, in the same booth, in the same caf-" Matt just stared out the window, not paying any attenton. He waved a hand in front of Matt's face. "Houston, we have a problem."  
  
Matt snapped out of his train of thought."Huh? Uh, sorry, Tai. I'm just busy with stuff and I gotta sit down and take a break, ya know?" He took another sip of his coffee. There was a certain reason why he always came to this spot. Especially in the winter. His mind drifted back to that moment.......  
  
Matt hummed to himself as he wrote down a few guitar chords and some words on a paper napikin. "I really ought to carry paper with myself." He continued to hum as a girl rushed in. Her crimson eyes were filled with tears, her makeup was smudged. She frantically looked around. When she found what, or actually who, she was looking for, she ran towards it, or actually him.  
  
"Matt! I really need someone to talk to." the girl sobbed.  
"Uh, Sora! What's wrong?" She sat across from him with her head hung low.  
"Tai broke up with me just now. I don't know why! I thought that we'd be together for the rest of our lives. How can this happen?!?!" Matt's heart leaped for joy. Of course, he felt sorry for what happened. But he liked Sora for a long time. This was good news to him. "You're Tai's best friend. I know I can turn to you for help and advice. Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Matt all of a sudden felt guilty about feeling happy about the breakup.  
"I'm sure....he'll apologize. It was probably....probably a big mistake."Matt got up, sat beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, with an amazing gaze. "Don't.....don't worry. Everything will.... work out." Somehow, Matt regreted saying that. He had a chance with her! This could be the time he and Sora can be an item but he blew it. He all of a sudden felt a connection. He enjoyed Sora's company.  
"You really think so?" She thrust her arms around him into a big hug. He was in heaven."Thank you, Matt! I knew I can count on you."  
"Yeah, anytime."  
  
Matt wanted to live that hug over and over again. But that was then, this was now.  
"Good idea! I think I'll take a break, too."Tai sat down across the table from Matt and ordered a hot chocolate. "So, what's keeping you so busy that you got to take a break, huh?"  
"Just school, the band, family and stuff, you know, things like that." Matt didn't want to mention his Sora problem, afraid of what Tai thought.  
"No way, man. It's not only that, I'm sure. Something else is seriously buggin' ya. Tell me, I won't make fun of you or get mad at you." Tai said after he put his hot chocolate down. Matt stiffled a laugh because Tai had foam on his nose. *Maybe, maybe I should tell him. It would take a whole load of pressure off my back if he knew instead of keeping it a secret.*  
"Yeah, um. I think I'm in love with someone."Matt blushed.  
"Oooooh! Matt and somone sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Tai laughed out loud as the foam bounced on his nose."Ha ha.....wait. Who is this someone anyways?"  
"mmrmrmswsdmsmmsoramfhaermmm"Matt mumbled.  
"Huh? Come again?"  
"mmsaoenadndsisadnfsorajskmamm"  
"Okay, someone doesn't know how to talk properly."  
"Sora! Okay?!?! I'm in love with Sora!"Matt yelled standing up.  
  
*Damn you, Matt.* Tai thought as he wiped the foam off his nose with a napkin. *You don't have to get so pissed off at me. And why the hell Sora, huh? What about Mimi? You know Sora and I were meant to be, why the hell are you trying to take her away? You know my reason for breaking up with her. What's your damn fucking problem?!?!* Tai wanted to say all of that out loud, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "Oh? Really? Uh....yeah, so um....does she know yet?" *She'll never fall for you man, I know her too well. I still have deep feeling for her.*  
"No, not yet. I'm trying to find the perfect way of telling her. I was thinking of maybe a song, but I want something different." *Tai sure is taking this easily.* Matt thought with relief.  
Tai was actually fuming but it his calm visage hid it very well. There was friction in the air and someone was gonna get shocked. There was a tense silence and Matt didn't like it. He looked at the tv in the corner and it was showing a game show called "Crush". *Thank the media, I'm saved!*  
"I know exactly how to tell her how I feel! I'm gonna go on the tv show Crush, and admit my feelings to her on North American televison!"Matt had visions of how everything would work out. It was perfect.  
"Why don't you just do it on Jerry Springer or something?"Tai muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh huh.......yeah....okay, 2 other guys?.......yup, I know.......thanks!......yeah, uh huh, okay.....bye!"Matt hung up the phone in the living room and twirled around. *Yes! Now that I've signed up, I should find two other guys to come with me.*  
The dating game, Crush, is when there are 3 guys and one girl or vice versa. There is one guy out of the 3 that really likes the girl and the girl has to guess at the end of the show. The 3 guys have had to have a relationship with the girl, or it would be too easy for the girl to guess who was he secret admirer.  
  
Matt sat by the phone thinking of who to call. *Joe! Yeah, I'll call him. He went on a few dates with Sora, so that should count.* He dialed up Joe, who suprisingly agreed to come with him to New York for the show. *Let's see......I need one more guy, but who?* The only other person Matt could think of was Tai, but he was unsure of how Tai would react. *C'mon, Matt. There's no other guy, and you don't wanna pick one of you're bandmates or TK as a matter of fact. Phone him.* His conscience said.  
  
Matt took a deep breath and phoned Tai's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'RING! RING!'  
"I'll get it, mom!"Sora yelled as she ran for the phone."Hello?"  
"Hello, Sora Takenouchi?"the voice on the other end said.  
"Yeah, this is she. Can I help you or anything?"  
"You have been invited to be a guest on the American game show, Crush! Your flight has been paid for and you'll be staying at you're friend's house in New York City! See you on November 28!" The other person hung up. Sora hung up the phone as well and wondered why she was gonna be on a game show.  
*Who do I know that lives in New York City?* Sora wondered and then a girl with pink hair popped into her mind. "MIMI! YAYYY!" Sora screamed and ran to her room to pack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All of the digidestined knew about Matt's plan. They all had to keep it a secret. The new digidestined were pretty excited that 4 people that they personally knew were gonna be on American television. The old digidestined, though, were unsure about what Matt was thinking about when he phoned the tv station. All of the digidestined were going to New York. It'd be a cool experience.   
  
Sora didn't know exactly what Crush was about. She's heard of it before, but she couldn't remember exactly what happened on the show. And she tried to catch it on tv, but she was busy with other things. So, she was pretty clueless about what was gonna happen. She was happy though that everyone else got to go with her.  
  
Suprisingly, Tai agreed to go onto the show. It was hard for him to say yes, but he did anyways. He had a little plan of his own. Hopefully it would foil Matt's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everybody boarded the plane going to New York.   
Davis, Kari, TK and Yolei sat in a certer row, while Cody sat between Joe and Izzy on the left side, and Sora sat between Tai and Matt, who got the window seat.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna see Mimi!"Sora said happily. It was a long time since she saw her."Oh yeah, I can't believe I'm gonna be on a game show, too!"  
*Soon enough, Sora. Soon enough, I'm gonna tell you how I feel.* Matt thought as he looked out the window.  
*I'm not gonna let him take you away from me. I'm sorry for what I did, Sora. I'm sorry.*Tai glared at Matt then smiled at Sora who wanted to make his heart melt.  
  
Later on, still on the plane.........  
"C'mon TK! I wanna try! TK!"Davis was leaning over Kari, trying to get a gameboy out of TK's hands.  
His attempts were going on for the past 2 hours. It was getting very tiring, suffering from jetlag and all.  
"I'm gonna go to the washroom, excuse me."Matt said as he got up and stepped over Sora and Tai.  
Sora got out of her seat and sat in Matt's, looking out the window. "Wow! Look at that ocean! Isn't it wonderful, Tai?"  
"Yeah, wonderful." Tai said with a smile. If Sora turned around just then, she would have noticed that Tai wasn't looking at the window. He was looking at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmmm, okay. Terminal B5, Oriental Airlines, plane BJ560, at 1 o'clock. This is the right place and the right time. Where could they be?" a pink haired girl said looking at her watch.  
"MIMI?!?!?!" a voice squealed. The girl with pink hair turned around and squealed in delight, too!  
"SORA!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Mimi ran towards Sora and they started to jump up and down.  
"I miss you so much! How've you been?"Sora asked.  
"I'm great! It's cool to see all of you again. I'm guessing that all of you guys are tired, because of jetlag and all, so let's go to my place to rest!"  
Everyone cheered and lugged their baggage out of the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was the day of the game show. So everyone sat in their seats and were chatting excitedly.  
Sora stood backstage taking a peek at the audience. She was so nervous. She also felt kinda dumb not asking what the game was about. She took another peek at the audience and noticed that Joe, Matt, and Tai weren't there. Kari and Yolei caught a glimpse of Sora and waved to her. She waved back and slinked back into the shadows.  
  
She walked back and forth. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.  
"Sora Takenouchi?"  
"AAUUGH! Oh my god! You freaked me out!"Sora tried to catch her breath.  
"Sorry there! I'm Ben Digo, the host of Crush. So are you ready?" (A/N: Sorry, I forgot the actual guy's name! So I made one up.)  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"That's cool. Welps, I'm on in 30 seconds. See you in a few!"  
"Yeah, bye." Sora felt even more nervous. She started to pace back and forth again. She then all of a sudden heard some guy with headphones, holding a clipboard say, "Okay, we're going on live people. In 5..."  
"Live?!?! This is a live broadcast?!?!" Sora's heart quicken.  
"4....."  
"Oh god...."  
"3....."  
"Well, I can't turn back now...."  
"2....."  
"Might as well go have fun!"  
"1....."  
  
Ben ran onto stage and stood in front of the audience. "Welcome everybody to Crush! The dating game show, where you and your desire can be lovers, or just friends!"  
"A DATING GAME?!?!?!?!" Sora screamed backstage.  
"Well, duh, Sora."Mimi said as she walked up from behind her."I had a feeling you had no idea what this was about because you would be jumping off the walls, wanting to know who liked you more than just a friend."  
"But I-I-I-I..."  
"But what? Crush is a game where you go compacting garbage or stomping on pop cans?"Mimi said with her hands on her hips. Sora sheepishly nodded her head and Mimi facefaulted. "No way, Sora! Not in a million years are you gonna do that with those Gucci's!"  
  
"Our bachlorette today is from that land of the rising sun, Japan! Let's welcome Sora Takenouchi!"Ben announced. Mimi gave Sora a push and she almost fell onstage! *Matt, why the hell are you doing this?* Mimi thought as Sora walked onto the set. All of the digidestined stood up and cheered her on.  
*God, they all knew!* She walked up to Ben and smiled at him.  
"Okay, Sora. This is how it goes. Behind that door,"Ben directed her attention to a door on her right,"are 3 guys who have had a relationship sometime in your life. You're gonna hafta guess who's your secret admirer! Let's listen to what Guy #1 has to say!"  
  
A little slot in the door opened to show a mouth."Hey Sora" the mouth said,"We first met at summer camp a long time ago. I'll never forget about our adventures in the digiworld. You hurt your arm once and I was there ready with my first aid kit. You said 'thanks' and that's when I noticed how loving you can be. We went on a few dates, but that's about it."  
"You got any idea who Guy #1 is?"Ben asked. "And what exactly is the digital world?"  
"I sure do!"Sora said with a smile, "It's Joe!" The door opened and Joe walked out and gave Sora a hug. He walked to the side and anticipated the worst.  
"The digitalworld is uh....an arcade that's in my neighborhood." She sighed with relief, giving Joe the why-did-you-say-that look. Then smiled at him, grateful that it wasn't some complete stranger.  
  
"Here's Guy #2." The slot opened up again and the mouth that appeared began to talk.  
"Yo Sora"the voice said.   
*Matt?* She thought as a questioning look crossed her face.  
"We also met at summer camp. I remember you walking into a cafe a few months ago. You were sad and I was there to comfort you. That was the only private time we got to spend with each other, but it meant a lot."  
"Any idea who Guy #2 is, Sora?"  
"Yeah, it's Matt."Sora said quietly and then forced a smile. Matt walked out of the door and also gave Sora a hug. He walked aside and was eager to get this dating game over with.  
  
"And finally, Guy #3!" Again the slot opened up.  
"Hi Sora"the mouth said.  
*Tai......*She gave a small smile while her heart did a 360.  
"I met you too at summer camp. We went out a whole buncha times. I'll never forget our fun dates and I'll always regret breaking up with you."  
"And Guy #3 is?"  
"Tai! It's Tai!" Sora happily said. Matt gave her a look that she didn't notice. *Eh, she's over him. He broke up with her. She just can't trust him.* Tai walked out of the doorway also and gave her a big hug.   
"Are you the one, Tai?"she whispered as he hugged her.   
"You'll just have to wait and see."Tai whispered back. He stepped to the side. *My plan has gotta work, Sora.*  
"Okay! Now that the 3 guys have been introduced, we're gonna get intimate and personal with them after this commercial break!"  
  
[COMMERCIAL BREAK]  
"Do your fake fur coats lack that shine and brilliance they used to have when you first bought it?"Gomamon says.  
"Well,"Gabumon says walking into view, "Try Paws and Tails! Head and Shoulders Digimon style!"  
"It rejuvenates (sp?) your fake fur, making it sparkle and shine! It also smells fruity, too!"  
"So try Paws and Tails today!"  
"Now in two-in-one!"  
[END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK]  
  
"Welcome back to Crush! We're here with Sora, Joe, Matt, and Tai. Now it's the question portion of the show. Sora has a chance to ask each guy any question she wants. This may help her determine who is her lover wannabe! Okay, Sora, ask away!" Ben said. They were all siting down. Joe, Matt, and Tai sat on a 3-person sofa while Ben and Sora sat on separate comfy seats.  
  
"Okay, Joe. Out of the few dates we had with each other, which was your most favorite one and why?" She smiled.  
"Let's see....oh I know! It was the time when I tried rollerblading for the first time. I kept falling and you helped me the entire time. That was one of the only dates I think I didn't have an allergic reaction to something." Sora giggled. She felt really comfortable around Joe. Like he was her big brother or something.  
"Okay, Matt, when did you start to like me?" Sora felt really uncomfortable somehow. She had a yearning for her secret admirer to be Tai. This was his way of apologizing to her and it was the perfect way how. *Yeah, that's it. It's gotta be Tai.* Sora thought.  
"Hmmm....I've liked you ever since I met you at summer camp. And I still do." He gave her a smile which subconsciously sent chills down her spine. Her hands clutched the arms of the seat she was in. She relaxed when she realized it was Tai's turn to answer."Tai"  
He looked up at her with those chocolate brown eyes that could make her go gaga any day. "Tai? What was your reason for breaking up with me?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Well, Sora. Breaking up with you was the most stupidest things I've done in my life." He leaned forward and looked at her right in the face. "I'll always regret it. I'm sorry. The reason why I broke up with you was.....was because I was afraid that I couldn't match up with your standards. This was the most stupidest excuse I've had. You're pretty, kind, smart, loving, everything and anything I can think up of, you are that. But I'm not. You make me feel proud of myself. Nobody has made me feel that way. Only you, Sora." Tai smiled. She smiled back and mouthed a "thanks" to him.  
"Well, guys and gals, after the commercial break, we're gonna find out who's Sora's secret lover!"  
  
[COMMERCIAL BREAK]  
Yolei is sitting at her desk throwing away her laptop!"Uggh, what an ugly looking iMac! I'm really getting tired of this orange color." Izzy flys through her window in a superman suit that look like it was filled with air or something.  
"Never fear! iMac's new colors are here to serve you!" He takes his hands from behind his back and out of nowhere 5 laptops are floating on top of his palms. "Mango, Rainbow Brite, Strawberry Swirl, Icky Mud, and Honky Dory Indigo!"  
"Amazing!" Yolei exclaims as she grabs the Honky Dory Indigo one.  
"iMacs. Dependent and sassy!" an overvoice says. Yolei looks up.  
"Who said that?"  
"I dunno...but *ack!*.....can someone get me out of this suit!......the air is too much pressure for me to .....*ack* breathe!....."Izzy choaked. Davis runs over to a nozzle and turns it off which makes all of the air deflate out of Izzy's suit. He collapses to the ground and gasps for air while Yolei and Kari are checking him over. Cody then walks into view holding 5 fishing rods with iMacs attached to them.  
"Can I reel these laptops down now?"  
[END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK]  
  
"Welcome back to Crush!" Ben says to the camera "Well, Sora, who do you think it's gonna be?"  
"Well, I know it's not Joe because well, he's like a big brother to me. And.....I don't think it's Matt, because we were never really an item to begin with. I think it's Tai."  
*Huh?!?!* Matt desperately thought.  
"Why Tai?"Ben asked.  
"Well, we've been through so much with each other.We have connected so much, I don't know who else can take his place." She smiled. Tai was beaming with happiness. Now was the time to put his plan into action.  
"Well, then can all of you 3 guys, and you too Sora, stand up and reveal to Sora who the secret guy is!"  
Joe, Matt, and Tai walked over to Sora and hugged her at the same time. Then Joe let go and walked to the side. Everyone gasped because only one guy should've been hugging Sora by now. But there were two guys, one on each side. Matt was on her left and Tai was on her right.  
Sora's heart leaped for joy. *It's Tai! I knew it'd be him!.......But why the hell is Matt still holding on?*  
"Hey kid, you're supposed to let go." Ben whispered to Tai.  
"No way. I love Sora! This game is stupid!" Tai announced. Sora felt as if her heart would shatter in a million pieces. Not because Tai announced his love to her, of course not. But because her secret admirer wasn't him. Ben signaled to security and 2 big men came over and dragged Tai away. "SORA! I LOVE YOU! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! EVERY SINGLE CHEESY GAME SHOW ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"  
  
Matt had his arm around Sora's shoulder. She felt dirty. She wanted to take a long hot shower when this was all done. Well, Sora, for kinda, sorta, okay-maybe-totally showcasing your lovelife on live television, we are sending you and another person to an all expense paid trip to Hawaii! The catch is that that other person could be Matt! You can decide to go to Hawaii together to be lovers, or take someonelse and just stay friends. There are two tickets waiting for you backstage. It's up to you to decide. Sora weakily smiled and walked to the backstage area.  
"So, Sora. What are you gonna do?"Mimi asked who watched the whole thing from backstage.  
"I-I-I dunno......"  
"C'mon, they're waiting. All of this tension is getting to me, too. I'm gonna get a drink of water." Anyone could easily tell that Mimi was crying.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen, Mimi. I had absolutely no idea he liked me in that way." Sora apologetically said. She fumbled around in a pocket and felt something cold and metallic. *I know exactly what to do.* "Don't worry. Matt's mind isn't in the right place. Trust me." Mimi smiled and gave Sora a big hug. She ran off to get her drink of water while Sora pulled out a stick of lipstick. She took at two envelopes. One saying "Just be friends" and another with two tickets that said "Wants to be lovers" (A/N: Sorry, I can't exactly remember what it said on each card.) She took a good look at both and took the cap off her lipstick.  
  
"So Matt, why Sora? What makes you pick her?"Ben asked out loud.  
"Well, I've known her for a long time. I've seen the way she treats everyone as equals. I've seen her care for others and I want her to care for me like she does to them, too. She's everything I could ever want in a girl. This was a great way of telling her my feelings."  
"Well, Matt. Let's see if she feels the same way. Sora, come out!" Sora walked out holding a card. She stood beside Matt, not feeling so disgusted as before. "Okay, Sora. Now if you can just look at that tv over there, we will show you what Matt told us before the show started."  
Matt appeared on the tv. "Hey Sora. I've known you since summer camp and I want to know you even more. I'll be there for you. I promise never to leave you. I think you are the sweetest girl I've ever known and I want to be with you."  
There were a lot of awwws coming from the audience. Yolei was all lovey-dovey while Davis and TK jokingly made choking faces.  
"Well, Sora. What have you decided?"Ben asked. Sora gave a smile and opened up the card.  
"She chose.......huh?!?!"  
  
It said "Matt Wants to be lovers with Mimi." Except the Matt and the With Mimi part looks like it was written down. In lipstick to be precise.   
"Ben, Matt was courageous enough to show his feelings to the world, so he deserves this prize, not me. But I don't think that I should be the one to go with him to Hawaii. It should be my friend, Mimi."  
"Uh....um....is this possible?"Ben looked at his boss and she shrugged her shoulders."Heh, I guess it is! Mimi, can you please come out?" Mimi walked out with a surprised look on her face. She walked over to Matt and gave him a hug.  
"Matt, what do you say?" Mimi whispered.  
"Sure." He smiled back. Sora walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Sorry it had to be this way. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"No, I'm sorry. I got carried away. When Tai broke up with you, I thought I had a chance. I could never get you off my mind since Tai was out of the way. I shouldn't have put you through all of this humiliation."  
"Matt. Let's just forget it, okay?" She smiled. And walked offset.  
"Well, thanks to all of our participants today! If you got a burning desire, and you can't get that certain person off of your mind, you know you got a crush! See ya later everyone!"  
  
Sora ran outside of the tv station, onto the busy streets of New York. Her head zipped from left to right looking for that certain someone.  
"Hey" a voice said from behind. She felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist.  
"Did you really mean what you said back on the show?"  
"Yeah, I did." Sora turned around to face an excited looking Tai. "Cool! So are we going to Hawaii or what?"  
"Um....not really......"Sora said shyly, "I kinda gave the tickets to Matt and Mimi."  
"Okay, that's cool...........WHAT?!?!"  
  
the end!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Welps, dija like? Dija like? Dija like? Hehe, kinda stupid I know. But oh well! I'm trying to get Part 3 of Rival Schools out ASAP, but I'm kinda stuck on one part. It'll be out as soon as I get it over with! Oh yeah, I got another AAMRN on the way! I was looking through my files and came across a story that I stopped working on, so yeah. See you later, peeps! ^__^  



End file.
